


Intervention with a Vampire

by YumeNouveau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/pseuds/YumeNouveau
Summary: "Contrary to popular belief, not all of us chase after doe-eyed teenagers."Vampire!Sirius in a modern world courting Remus Lupin who is having none of Sirius' flirtation.





	Intervention with a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 6  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
